This invention relates to a hanger for potted plants, and more particularly to a hanger device for suspending plant containers of various sizes, and which is characterized by being particularly constructed for suspending relatively heavy containers, such as terra-cotta pots, and their accompanying saucer reservoirs.
While various types of hanging containers or "hanging baskets" have been produced heretofore, most hanging plant containers are suitable only for plants which are relatively small in size and light in weight. Typically, such plant containers utilize relatively lightweight materials, such as plastic.
There are many instances where it would be desirable to hang relatively large and heavy plants, or plants grown in relatively heavy containers such as terra-cotta pots and to allow them to sit in the accompanying terra-cotta saucers which act as water reservoirs essential for growing many plant species. Not only are the terra-cotta pots more pleasing in appearance than plastic in many applications, but many gardeners prefer terra-cotta pots over plastic because of the porosity of the container. However, because of the size and weight of terra-cotta pots, it has been inconvenient, if not impossible, to utilize them as a hanging container in many applications.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a hanger device which is particularly constructed for suspending relatively heavy containers, such as terra-cotta pots and saucers, and which lends itself for use with containers of various sizes.